


Everything Has Changed

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Ezra's Original Characters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Ezekiel Linwood has the name Sasha written across his ribs, Aleksandr Volkov has the name Ezekiel written on his wrist. Ezekiel tell Aleksandr he's not the Ezekiel he's looking for.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> These are original characters from a story I'm working on. I wanted to take a break from writing that, but I still wanted to write for these characters so I decided to write a soulmate au for my own characters. I hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated.

Ezekiel Linwood was born with the name  _ Sasha  _ tattooed on his ribs, when he was five his mom explained that it was his soulmate’s name. Ezekiel had been excited and asked her what a soulmate was and what they would look like. She told him that a soulmate was like her and Ezekiel’s dad, someone you loved and shared your life with, and that he wouldn’t know what they looked like until he met them.

Since then Ezekiel tried to imagine what his soulmate would look like, he imagined a pretty girl around his age with a beautiful smile and bright green eyes, she’d have long hair that would shine when the sun hit it just right. She’d like spending time by the lake in the summer and baking with Ezekiel in the fall. That’s what he thought of every time the name Sasha came up.

By the time Ezekiel was twenty-three he grew restless, wondering when he’d meet his soulmate, fearing that he’d have to leave his beloved hometown and family behind to find her. It was something he’d talk to his best friends Asa and James about a lot, they just told him to give it a little bit of time.

When he was twenty-four he met Aleksandr Volkov, who had moved to Helig from Russia, he had  _ Ezekiel  _ written across his wrist, clear as day for everyone to see. Ezekiel had immediately got excited, thought that maybe he had been wrong about the gender of his soulmate. He asked the boy what his name was only to be disappointed when it was Aleksandr.

He had become friends with the boy though, because he found out that they had a lot in common and got along well. They went to the lake with each other in the summer, along with their other friends, and Aleksandr even helped Ezekiel make cookies for his sister, Ari’s baked sale to raise money to take her students on a fieldtrip. It was great, that sometimes Ezekiel felt disappointed that Aleksandr wasn’t his soulmate.

As time went by Ezekiel felt like he was missing something every time he woke up and fell asleep. His bed felt cold and to an extent so did his heart. He tried to explain it to James and Asa, but Asa had already met his soulmate, Juliet, so he couldn’t understand, and James was, well James didn’t let things like this get to him, he believe everything happened exactly when it was supposed to happen, Ezekiel wished he could find comfort in that ideology. His sister who had known her soulmate, Angelica, since the younger woman was born, couldn’t understand either. 

It seemed like all the people around him were happy with their soulmates or were unbothered by the lack of theirs in their life, all except Aleksandr, who was the only one who seemed to understand where he was coming from.

“Yeah, when I met you I was disappointed when you told me that your name was Ezekiel but you didn’t have my name on you. Until then I hadn’t thought much about my soulmate, thought I’d find him when the time was right, but after that everything felt different. It felt like I was so close to what I wanted, yet so far away.” Aleksandr had worded it perfectly.

Aleksandr had told Ezekiel that his family was coming to town for New Years and they wanted to meet his friends, Ezekiel of course he would be there, excited to meet one of his best friend’s family. He even said he’d be there early, which seemed to excite Aleksandr.

When the day came to meet them Ezekiel was sure to dress nice, he wanted to impress the Volkov’s. He wore a dark blue button down that he rolled up at the sleeves and his nice dark jeans since Ari teased him about how slacks were a definitely an overkill, and okay, maybe she was right. And his younger sister, Zoe, made fun of him for actually putting an effort into his hair. They really wouldn’t give him a break, why did he ask them for help?

After getting roasted by his sister’s he stopped by the greenhouse to get some flowers only for Asa, who worked there, to laugh at him for getting flowers for his  _ friend’s  _ family. Ezekiel told him to bite him, he wasn’t going to be embarrassed for being a good guest.

When he finally arrived at Aleksandr’s house he was greeted by a man only a couple years older than himself, who smiled widely at him, “You must be Ezekiel, Aleksandr has told us so much about you. I’m his brother, Nikita, come in,” He ushered Ezekiel in and even took his coat, “Everyone is in the living room, you’ll have to speak a little slower for our parents, their English isn’t as good as ours.” Ezekiel nodded and thanked him, that’s actually really useful information.

He walked in the living room behind Nikita, “Aleksandr’s friend, Ezekiel is here.” Ezekiel waved and Aleksandr smiled and stood up, “Ezekiel, I’m glad you’re here, let me introduce you to everyone,” He lead him over to the couch, “This is my mama and papa,” The older woman smiled, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Ezekiel, you can call me Sona.” Ezekiel shook her offered hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sona.”

The man next to her smiled and reached out to shake his hand as well, “Privet, Ezekiel, you’re just like Aleksandr described you. You can call me Evgeny,” Ezekiel shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Evgeny, I hope that’s a good thing.” Evgeny nodded, “Very good thing, Aleksandr say you very handsome and tall.” Ezekiel blushed at that and so did Aleksandr who went to move Ezekiel along, hissing, “Papa, shush.”

He moved him onto his siblings, “Of course you met Nikita, so this is my sister, Anastasia,” Anastasia pulled Ezekiel into a hug, “It’s so good to meet you, Ezekiel, Sasha hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you.” Ezekiel froze at that and he could tell Anastasia felt it because she pulled back, “Are you okay? No a hugger?” 

Ezekiel’s brow just furrowed, “Sasha?” Anastasia laughed and waved her hand dismissively, “Oh that’s Aleksandr’s nickname, we’ve called him that since he was a small baby.” Ezekiel nodded and his hand drifted to his ribs where  _ Sasha  _ was scrolled out, it all made sense now. His chest felt tight and he cleared his throat, handing Anastasia the flowers, “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’m really sorry.”

He ran out of there without grabbing his coat, he felt like the biggest idiot ever. If you ask most people they’d tell you it was obvious when they met their soulmate, even when they didn’t realize they had each other’s names tattooed on them, because it just clicked. Everything clicked with Aleksandr and even when he didn’t realize, he should have. He should have just asked, but instead he just brushed Aleksandr off, ignoring the feeling in his chest calling out for him.

Aleksandr must have felt it too, but he couldn’t blame him, he had straight up told him that he wasn’t the Ezekiel he was looking for. God, he should have just asked, it’s not like having a nickname was uncommon. Brady had Tommy instead of Thomas on his collarbone, he had known that Tommy was the correct Tommy without a second thought, before Tommy had even shown him his matching mark that said Brady.

It was cold but he felt too much like an idiot to go back to his coat and he had parked down the street since Aleksandr’s house was so close to downtown. He held his arms tightly against himself, trying not to cry because he was a fool.

When he made it his car he couldn’t even get the keys in the ignition, he frustratedly banged his hands against the steering wheel, he felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, why was he such a dumbass? He gripped the steering wheel down, trying to calm himself down.

He was startled when his passenger side down open and he saw Aleksandr,  _ Sasha _ , slide in, holding his coat, “Ezekiel, what was that? You ran out of there quicker than I could blink, what’s wrong? Are you upset that I didn’t tell you my nickname?” He laughed awkwardly like he was joking but Ezekiel took in a shaky breath, “No, I’m upset  _ I  _ didn’t ask you about it.”

Aleksandr looked at him confused so Ezekiel lifted his shirt and showed him where  _ Sasha  _ was scrolled out, leaving the younger man speechless. He looked up at him, “You said that you weren’t my Ezekiel.” He looked hurt and Ezekiel could understand that but he chuckled darkly, “You told me your name was Aleksandr, I didn’t think your nickname would be Sasha. It seen as a girl’s name here.”

Aleksandr looked him in the eyes, moving his hand over the name, over  _ his  _ name. He gave Ezekiel a soft look, it made him look fragile, as if Ezekiel said the wrong thing he’d break, “Say it again, say my name again.” Ezekiel wasn’t so dumb as to say Aleksandr, “ _ Sasha. _ ”

Aleksandr, no,  _ Sasha _ , he was  _ his Sasha _ . Sasha pulled him into a kiss and his heart filled with the warmth it had been yearning for so much. He felt like he couldn’t breath, he was drowning in Sasha, and he never wanted it to end. He held onto him tightly as tears slid down his face. He only pulled back to whisper against his  _ soulmate’s  _ mouth, “ _ I love you, Sasha. _ ”

Sasha laughed a bit and pulled him into another him before pulling back again, “ _ I love you too, my Ezekiel. _ ” Ezekiel smiled, he was his Ezekiel, he always had been and always will be. 

After a few minutes Sasha pulled back, “Will you come back with me, so I can properly introduce you to my family? They were really concerned when you left, Anastasia really thought she offended you somehow.” Ezekiel blushed, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

They walked back, Ezekiel in his coat and Sasha close to his side. Anastasia was waiting for them at the door. Ezekiel smiled at her, “Sorry for running out of here and scaring you, you didn’t offend me, I’m just an idiot.” She looked confused and Sasha just smiled, “Let’s go back to the living room and we’ll explain.”

They sat down and explained the whole thing, Ezekiel lifting his shirt to show them the tattoo that said  _ Sasha _ . They all looked understanding, Anastasia smiled, “Well I’m glad I could help you realize your mistake.” Ezekiel smiled and held Sasha closer to his side, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express how grateful I am for you bringing it to my attention.”

When eventually other people started to show up they noticed the difference, Anastasia excited to share the story as many times as needed, which lead to everyone giving them shit. Neither of them cared, they were just happy to have each other finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and twitter @shittyromcom.


End file.
